How It All Happened
by bfedward13
Summary: This is My First Fanfic So I Hope You Enjoy.


I Was Just an Ordinary Thirteen Year old Girl. I Was Living In A 10 Year Old House, In The Middle of Oregon. I Had Just Moved Here From Manicouigan, Quebec. But Then I Found The Doll, Lying on My Night table. After That I Found The Key, In The Kitchen Drawer; And The Door, In The Sitting Room. The Date was Feburary 13th 1886, I Was Expecting At The Moment To Go On Living a Successful Life, Good Pay, Modest Home, A Husband and Children. But That Would Never Happen To Me. I Would Die. The Other Mother Was Almost Exactly Like My Own Mother, Dirty Blonde Hair, A Tall Frame, Even The Way She Swept Her Hair To The Side Once Every Couple Minutes Was Exactly The Same. But The Difference Between Her And My REAL Mother, Was Their Eyes. My Mother, Like Me, Had The Most Beautiful Blue Eyes. But The Other Mother's Eyes Were Replaced With Buttons. Two Weeks of Complete and Utter LIES! For Example, When She or Her Husband Ezekiel Said "I Love You", Ezekiel Was Indeed Telling The Most Truthful Truth, But The Other Mother, She Was LYING. Not The Sort of Don't Want To Take A Bath Lying, This Type of Lying Could Scar A Person For The Rest of Their Life. It Scarred Me For The Rest of My Life, And My Life only Lasted Another Two Hours. Her Husband Ezekiel Was Almost Completely Different Then Herself. He Never EVER Told a Single Lie, His Hair Blue as The Sea, It Was Beautiful, But He Was Also Slightly Immature, He Was Almost Completely Sane. And When I Say ALMOST Completely Sane, I Refer To How He Enjoyed Watching Me DIE. He Had A Tail, Fleshy Spikes on His Back, Gills, Fingers Sharper Than Knives, Four Arms, Teeth Even Sharper Than His Fingers, A Forked Tongue, And One Eye Had A Red Iris, And The Other... Well, The White Was NOT White, It Was Yellow, And His Pupil Looked Like it Belonged To A Cat or A Dragon. So, The Other Mother, Sewed Buttons In MY Eyes. And Then With Those Needle Fingers Deep into My Chest, She Slowly Sucked The Life Out. I Died Screaming Like HELL. Twelve Years Passed, Nothing Happened. So I Made A Diary

September 8th 1898

Twelve Years in This Hell on Earth And Still Not a Single Being other Than Ezekiel and Abigail.

Nine Years Without Any Happiness in My Afterlife But The Minor Privilages That Ezekiel has Gifted

Me With; A BED, Ability To Speak Freely, And SOUL FOOD. THAT'S IT! Abigail on The Other Hand

Has Given Me Nothing But a Dusty God-Forsaken No-Mans-Room Behind Some Freaky Mirror!

I Was Lonely, Very Lonely, Nothing To Do, No Where To Go, Nobody To Talk To But Myself, And On The Rare Occasion When He Does Not Have Any Chores Assigned To Him By Abigail, Ezekiel. Ten Years Later I Got An Unexpected Visitor. An 8 1/2 Year Old Boy From Porkupine, South Dakota.

Febuary 27th 1908

Finally Another Ghost to Be With. Colin (I Never Tell Him His Name) Was Much Shorter Than Me, Considering His Age.

He Tells Me That He Was Not Killed By Abagail But Rather Ezekiel. When She Was Going To KILL Him He Front Kicked Her In The Ribs With The Equivalent Force of A Two Ton Block of Lead Dropped From Thirteen Feet. She Fell onto The Floor. Ezekiel, Who Was Usually The Calmest Person EVER, Got Extremely Mad At Him, His Eyes Glowed White, His Tail Spikes Got SHARPER, And His Hair Seemed to Be A Bluish Flame. And When That Happened He Knew He Was Totally Screwed. He Stabbed His Chest With All Four of His Hands And Killed Him. I Watched In Horror As His Screams Filled My Ears, And His Blood Spattered on The Walls. It Took about Fifteen Minutes For His Heart To Stop Beating But He Was COMPLETELY UNCONSIOUS.

Wow The Times We Had. I Fell In Love With Him The Very Day He Died. Our First Kiss Was The Day That Hell Became Two Times Worse, With The Arrival of T'Nasha. She Was An African American Child At The Age of Eleven. Born And Raised In Sutherland, Florida, She Came From A Nice Place For A Back-Stabbing Mother-F***ER. Me And Colin Hated Her So Much, We Repeatedly Asked Abigail To Rip At Least One Layer (It's Like A Protective Layer. A Ghost Is Equipped With 200 of Them) Off of Her. In August of Two-Thousand Another Girl Came. Her Name Was Coraline. She Was Slightly Shorter Than Myself, Freckles, And a Dragonfly Pin She Recieved One Year Earlier. She Was Intelligent, And She Thought For Herself. The Odds with This Girl Escaping With Her Life Looked at Around Fifty-One Percent After We Went Through with an Extremely Cheesy Lecture About How We Died. Colin LIED about Abigail Killing HIM. I Wasnt Going Through Too Well With This Plan of T'nasha's. I Would Miss Ezekiel Too Much, And Colin Would Miss Abigail Too Much. Coraline Had The BLUEST Hair I've Ever Seen Since I Had Met Ezekiel. She Escaped With Her Life, Barely. So I Went To Heaven. I Loved It In Heaven, For A While. Then One Day In Fall of Two-Thousand Eight I Realised What Coralide Had Done. That B****. I Ran To Get To Earth. But I Paused Right In My Own Path, For I Caught T'nasha And Colin Making Out. I Ran Even FASTER To Get To Earth.I Returned To Earth And Said To Ezekiel: "It's Not Worth It, IT'S JUST NOT WORTH IT! I Cant Stand Being Away From You, I Caught My Boyfriend Making Out With My Worst Enemy, Cookie Flavored SOUL FOOD, COMPUTER , YOU LET US WATCH TELEVISION!". He Replied That I Should Not Tell Coraline About This Or She Might Come Back. He Just Couldn't Go Through With That. But I Was Too Tempted. I Told Her. When I Entered Her Dream World She Was Apparently Still Recovering From What Had Happened Just Three Years Earlier. She Dreamt of What might have Happened If She Didn't Win. I Saw Her With Us Just Sitting There, Crying Out The Tears That Could Just Barely Get Past The Edge of Her Button Eyes, Waiting For Death's Casual Hand To Finish The Job That Was To Be Done. I Felt Terrible. I Hesitated for a Brief Moment But Then I Went In To Another one of Her Nightmares. She Was Sitting, And When She Saw Me She Immediately Recognised Me. "I Thought I Would Never See You Again." She Said with a Sadness in Her Voice That Went Right Through Me Like A Knife Through Margarine. "I Just, Wanted To Tell You That I Want To Come Back Down To Earth." I Replied In A Nervous Voice That Made Her Cringe. "Wh-Why" She Stuttered. "Because I Miss Ezekiel. He Lets Me Watch Television, Go On The Computer, He'd Make Us Cookie Flavored Soul Food,Sometimes He Even Came Downstairs Just To Sleep In The Mirror With Me and The Others".She Looked at me With a Confused Expression, One Eyebrow Raised. I Realized That She Did Not Believe Me.

"Look This Doesnt Mean You Have To Come In. But If You Do, Be Careful, The Process Hurts Like S***. It Wasnt Really Worth it For The Others." There Was A Long Silence." I'll Be In Most of Your Dreams If You Need Anything Else." I Said. And I Returned To The Other She Came Back Two Years Later. And Since She Had No TV At Home, Why Not Come Here? They Sewed Buttons In Her Eyes, Like So... Well Maybe Not. Anyway, They Did That, But The Strange Thing Was That They Let Her Live. Also They Let Her See Her Parents Four Times A Week. First Time. They Did Not Recognise Her At All Until They Noticed Her Hair. It Had The Dragonfly Hair Pin That She Got For Christmas 2004 In It. She Went Through It All With Her Parents: The TV, The Scheudule, ME, etc. When She Got Back The Next Day All The Ghosts including Me Were Back and in Our old Bodies. We Had a Distressed Look On Our Faces."What's Going On" She Asked in A Concerned Voice. T'nasha Immediately Started Screaming."DUMB B****! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND TELL US HOW TO LIVE OUR AFTERLIVES! WELL F*** YOU N**** CUZ YOU CAN"T TAKE AWAY ALL OUR DAMN PRIVILAGES LIKE SOME OTHER MOTHER-F***ER" Colin Interrupted "What She's Trying To Say is That We Have Rights Too.". I Spoke "Go Easy on Her Guys, I'm Kinda The One Who Got Her To Come Back.". Colin & T'nasha Both Stared at Me. "Why?" Colin Whined. "I Didn't Mean To. It's Just Because I Wanted To See Her Again. Because I Missed Her. Because..." I Hesitated for A Moment "Because...She's My Friend". They Looked At Me And Then At Coraline, She Was Shaking. "That Has Not, Cannot, Will Not EVER Happen." Colin Said. " Who's The Oldest Ghost In Here?" I Asked. "You Are" They Both Groaned Simultaneously. " She Has Been, Can Be, Will Be My Best Friend FOREVER!" I Cried. After I Calmed Down, I Looked Behind Me. Coraline Had A Smile On Her Face, And I Did Too.


End file.
